On My Mind: A Cody Simpson Story
by Samantha Simpson
Summary: A story about your adventure in Australia with Cody Simpson
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Boy, we've had a real good time

And I wish you the best on your way…"

Another school year is over and this summer, you are moving to Australia. You've heard Aussie boys are really cute. They are tan, they surf, and they are sweethearts. What more could you ask for?

Well, at least that's what your friend Brianna says. She went to Australia last year, and came back with a tan and a new boyfriend. She showed you pictures of the two of them (his name is Trevor) and, man, is he a hottie! He could be a model! Brianna invited you to come with her to meet Trevor and you are finally going after a year of you both saving your paychecks! Leggo!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"We are taking over,

Get used to it…"

You yawn, stretch, and roll out of bed. You stumble over to your closet and flip through your clothes, choosing the perfect outfit for going to Australia. Eventually, you just decide on some blue jean shorts and a pink tank top with a purple Aeropostale hoodie over top of it. You walk to your bathroom and throw on some makeup. 'Looks good enough,' you think.

You walk downstairs and pour a bowl of cereal, scarfing it down to try not to be late for the plane. Your mom walks in and looks at you. "Is that what you are going to wear? Can't you find something a bit nicer? Are your bags packed?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm going to wear this. I'm just going with Brianna anyway. It'll be fine. My bag's all packed. I'm just gonna brush my teeth. I'll be back down in a second," you try to answer all of her questions. Your mom leaves to wait in the car. She is going to drive you and Brianna up to the airport.

You walk into the bathroom, brush your teeth, throw your toothbrush into your overflowing suitcase, and pick up your cell phone. You type in Brianna's number and press the Talk button while trying to drag your bags down the stairs.

"Hello? _?"

"Hey, Bri, you ready yet?"

"Yeah, I'm just zipping up my bags."

"Kay. I'm about to get in the car. Be there in 10."

"Aight, see ya!"

You hang up the phone and get into the car to pick up Brianna. You lean back in your seat and think, 'This is going to be a long day.'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Here he comes,

Riding on the clouds…"

You blink your eyes and groggily look over at Brianna next to you.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" She says cheerfully, "Did you have a nice nap?"

You look at your phone. You had been sleeping for about two hours. "How long is this plane ride again?"

"About four more hours, I think."

"Woohoo," you say sarcastically. You pick up your carry-on bag from off the floor and rummage through it for your Ipod. You turn it on and flip through the songs until you get to Cody Simpson's. You hit play and look out of the window, smiling when you hear his voice singing, "Heaven, don't you call her back."

The rest of the plane ride goes by slowly. Well, at least you have Brianna. You got off the plane and got ready to grab a quick bite to eat and then switch flights. You walked to the Subway in the airport and Brianna stood next to you with her to go bag of Taco Bell. You order, then pick up your food, turn around, and start chatting to Brianna.

"Oh my gosh, Bri! This is so exciting! I am so ready to learn how to surf…of course I will probably fail at it but—" You stop mid-sentence and follow with, "Whoa."

"What is it, _?" Now Brianna was looking around, trying to figure out what you were looking at.

"It's like an angel came down from heaven just for me! He is even more adorable then I imagined…Bri who does that guy look like? The one with the beanie and sunglasses."

Brianna looks at the guy you were talking about, a few feet away. "Um, Kendall Schmidt?"

"Brianna! It's not! I would know that face anywhere!" You glance around and whisper, "It's Cody Simpson."

Bri squinted and whispered back, "Cody Simpson? Really?"

You sigh and mutter, "Fine. I will go talk to him myself." You smiled and walked over to him. Blushing, you say, "Hey. Cool beanie."

He looks at you, "Thanks, cutie."

You giggle and blush, "So, Cody, where are you headed?"

He smiles, "Australia. I am so ready to be back home… So you do know who I am."

"Yeah," you laugh, "I guess so. I would know your face anywhere. I'm surprised you don't have girls crawling all over you. Oh, by the way, I'm going to Australia too."

Cody laughs, and looks at his watch, "That's so cool! We should hang. Wanna come on my plane with me? My flight leaves in about twenty minutes, so I should probably start heading over there."

"Okay, Cody, you just made my day! Let me just grab my friend Brianna," you look over to where Bri is standing and call out her name. She looks up and you motion for her to come. She walks over and looks at Cody.

"So, you're Cody Simpson. _ told me you were here," she laughs.

Cody smiles, "Yep. That's me…her name is _?"

You giggle and nod, "Yeah, sorry for the last minute introduction."

"It's cool. So you ladies want to leave?"

You look at Brianna and say, "Cody's going to Australia too and we are gonna go on his plane."

Brianna nods, "As long as we have tickets for it, sure! And our suitcases need to go to the right place, too." She laughs.

You pull the tickets out of your pocket and show them to Cody. "This is the pane we were gonna go on."

Cody takes them and says, "Well, that's the plane I am going on so it all works out. I'll just tell the workers that you are gonna sit with me, I'm sure it'll be fine. I have connections."

You smile, "okay, sounds good." You pull the strap on your carry-on bag onto your shoulder more, and started walking next to Cody. You can't believe this was happening.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Tonight you're gonna see loving and laughing.

This night isn't over,

Let's keep on dancing…"

You bite into a Dorito and listen to Cody ask, "Have you ever been to Australia?"

Brianna nods and says, "Yeah, that's why I'm going again this year. See, my boyfriend Trevor lives there and it's kind of hard to keep up a long distance relationship but my mom says I have to finish up school in America. I'm planning on moving to Australia, though, it's such a beautiful place."

Cody smiles and looks out of the window of the plane, "Yeah. I miss it."

You look at him with a sad look in your eye. "Must be hard to be away from everything while on tour."

Cody nods, "Yeah, but Alli is with me a lot and my parents too it's not bad."

"Good," you smiles. "Hey, is Alli gonna be in Australia any time soon?"

"Yeah," Cody replies. "She actually got back last week. I had one last show that I had to do so that's why I'm going today."

You whisper, "I still can't believe this is happening."

Cody laughs, hearing what you said, "Can't believe what?"

You blush, "Well, I'm in a plane going to Australia with Cody Simpson for crying out loud! And you are talking to me so that's pretty cool. I mean, not many famous people really talk to me…"

Cody laughs again and says, "Well you're pretty cool too. You're not like falling all over me like other girls do."

"I try, ya know," you giggle while putting one hand on your hip and the other behind your head.

Cody looks at Brianna, "Well, someone's being quiet. I don't want you to feel left out."

"Yeah, Bri!" you laugh.

Brianna says, "I didn't want to butt into your conversation." She looks at Cody. "I know _ really likes you."

You blush and shout, "Brianna!"

Cody smiles, "Hey it's okay. I like you too. Well, maybe not like that, but we only just met."

"How many more hours do we have left on this flight?" you ask.

Brianna looks up and replies, "About two and a half."

You sigh, "I've been sitting for too long. Plane rides are so boring."

Cody laughs, "Welcome to my world."

You yawn, "I think I'm gonna take another nap, Bri. Maybe by the time I'm done we will be in Australia."

Brianna smiles and looks at Cody, "Last flight she slept for two hours so I think that's what she's planning on doing this time."

You nod, lean your head back, and close your eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"No time to search the world around

Because you know where I'll be found

When I come around…"

You wake up an hour and half later with your head on Cody's shoulder. You bolt up and try to ignore the fact that you were just sleeping on Cody Simpson's shoulder.

"Someone's awake," Cody whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" you ask.

"Your friend's asleep."

You look to your left at Brianna. He was right. She looks fast asleep. "I guess she is."

"Yeah, so we've got about an hour left."

You nod, "this shouldn't be too bad then." You reach into your bag to check your phone and sigh. Mom had called you three times and texted you twice asking if you had gotten to the flights safely. You text her back, "yes mom we are fine. We didn't lose anything and we will be there in an hour. You are about to toss your phone back in your bag when you see a tweet from Cody.

CodySimpson: On my flight back home. Having a lot of fun with two new friends. :)

You glance over at Cody. He is looking out of the window. You look back down at your phone and retweeted it, saying, " CodySimpson yeah I know I'm right next to you. Sorry about falling asleep on you :/" You close your phone and put it back, pulling out your Ipod. You turn it on and put your left earbud in.

Cody looks down at his phone, laughs, and looks at you. "This is you?"

You smile and jokingly say, "Yeah, about time you noticed me."

He looks unsurely at his phone for a few seconds then back at you. "_, can I have your number?"

You squeal in your mind, but keep a somewhat calm face and tell him your number.

"Thanks, I'll text you mine, cuz I can't remember it straight out." He grins sheepishly and sent you a text.

You look down and see "hey it's Cody" on your phone. You save the number and smile at him, "I promise I won't give it to anyone."

Cody looks relieved, "Thanks, I don't really want random fans texting me."

The rest of the hour goes by quickly. You are having a good time just being with each other. Brianna wakes up and joins in your conversations. You are kind of sad when you land. After grabbing your luggage, Cody turns to you, "Do you guys need a ride?"

Brianna shakes her head, "No, Trevor's gonna pick us up."

Cody has a bit of a sad look on his face. "I'm having a party later. Um…my family is. It's kinda like a welcome back kinda thing." He puts his hand behind his head and ruffles his hair. "Wanna come?"

"I can ask Trevor. Text me the time. Trevor's probably waiting for us. Sorry." You start t walk away, but Cody stops you.

"What? No hug?" he opens his arms and you gladly walk into them and put yours around him. He hugs you tight. "There. That's better."

You pull away and see his face beaming. "Well, I guess we gotta go. I'll see you later hopefully."

Cody gives Brianna a quick hug to be polite and walks away. You turn to Bri. "Let's go find Trevor."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"It's kind of cheesy to say,

But you're everything I want…"

Later, at Trevor's, while you unpacked, you got a text.

C- Party's at 8. Can you make it?

_- Idk let me ask Trevor and Brianna

C- K let me know the answer

You walk into the living room. Brianna and Trevor are watching T.V. "hey, guys, wanna go to a party?"

Trevor looked up, "I kinda wanna stay here, but you girls can if you want."

You look at the clock. It is 7:15. "Okay. Bri, you wanna go?"

Brianna shakes her head, "Can I stay here?"

You nod, "Yeah sure. I can ask him if his parents could pick me up."

You pull your phone out of your pocket.

_- I'm the only one that's coming. Can your parents maybe pick me up? Here's the address:

You type the address in and send the message. A few minutes later, you get a reply. 

C- My dad will. Be there in maybe 20 minutes?

_- That's fine ttyl

C- See ya

You look at Briana. "Alright, Bri. His dad is gonna be here in twenty and I need something perfect to wear. Help me!"

Brianna laughs, "Okay, calm down. Let's go look at your clothes."

You run to the bathroom to fix your makeup as Bri picked out your clothes. When you walk out you saw that she had picked out your grey skinny jeans, pink converse, and a pink t-shirt that said "143 mean you in nerd". You laugh and say, "That's perfect!" You had crossed out "nerd" in black sharpie and wrote "Cody Simpson" instead. Brianna smiles and says, "I know now get changed."

You had barely slipped your shoes on when the doorbell rang. "_, your boyfriend's dad is here!" Brianna yelled.

You run downstairs, grabbing your phone and putting it in your pocket. "Brianna shh!" you open the door. "Hi, Mr. Simpson. Thanks for picking me up." You look behind you, "Alright, have fun you guys!"

Trevor smiles, "We will."

Brianna grins, "Not too much fun."

You get in the car and Cody's dad started driving. "You don't have to call me Mr. Simpson, you can call me Brad.

"Okay, Brad," I smiled. A girl could get used to this.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"With you I can let my hair down,

I can say anything crazy,

And I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground…"

Brad pulls the car up the driveway. You see lights on in the house and hear music. You step out of the car, smiling in awe at Cody's house. 'I can't believe I'm here!' you think and look at Brad, "Thanks for taking me, Brad!"

He nods, "it was no problem. I'm glad you could come. I know Cody is too."

You smile and start walking to the house. You are a few feet from the stairs when Cody opens the door, "_!" He runs over and hugs you, spinning you around. He puts you down and laughs, puts his hand behind his head, and blushes. "Haha. Sorry, I'm really happy you came."

Your eyes are wide with surprise, "Wow, looks like it. Your house is amazing, by the way. I'm just so happy to be here! You look great!"

Cody blushes and replies, "You look amazing, _. Thanks for coming."

Now you are blushing, "Can we go inside?"

Cody glances at the door, his dad had already gone inside. "Yeah." He walks to it and pens it, saying. "After you."

You smile and walk into the house, looking around in mazement. "Wow, Cody, this is so cool!" His house was pretty dang big. You saw Alli walk across the hall and shout, "Alli!"

She turns and looks at you with a puzzled look on her face. "Um…hey?"

Cody puts his arm around your shoulders and says, "Alli, this is _. You know, the girl from the plane."

Alli giggles and replies, "Oh, that one! I know all about you! You've got a pretty one, Cody."

Cody smiles and takes you to the kitchen to meet his mom. While you are walking, you pass the living room where Alli and Tom were playing tennis on their Wii. You laugh, "It looks like Alli and Tom are having a good time."

"Yeah, looks like it," Cody nods. When you got to the kitchen, you see Cody's mom, Angie. "Mom, this is _."

"Hi, _," Angie smiles at you.

"Hi, Mrs. Simpson!" You grin because you are talking to Cody's mom. How much better can life get?

"You can call me Angie."

"Alright, thanks."

Cody looks at his mom, "Mom, _ and I are gonna go hang out. See ya."

Cody takes your arm and pulls you out of the room and outside. You look at him and say, "I love your mom."

Cody laughs, "I love her too. Wanna go for a walk?"

"I thought we are supposed to be partying?" you giggle.

"Well, yeah, but it doesn't matter if we aren't here for a few minutes…" He smiled that adorable smile and you just can't resist it.

"Alright, but if we get in trouble I'm blaming you."

Cody takes your hand in his and casually starts walking. You look down at your hand intertwined with his and feel your face heat up. You just can't believe Cody Simpson is holding your hand! He seems like the nicest guy in the world!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Cuz the world stops

When I put my arm around you…"

After you walk around for a while, Cody takes you back to his house. Alli was playing Just Dance 2 now with Tom eagerly watching her. You smile at her and look down at your hand that Cody was still holding. Cody senses your eyes and looks innocently at you. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Never," you reply. You sit down on the couch and Cody sits next to you and squeezes your hand. You lean closer to him and put your head on his shoulder. The butterflies in your stomach were going crazy! 'This has to be love, there is no other explanation,' you think.

Angie walks into the living room and saw you. It didn't seem like it bothered her that you were holding hands, but you still pick your head up off of his shoulder as she said, "You kids hungry?"

Alli pauses her game of Just Dance and nods as Tom runs into the kitchen.

Cody looks at you, "Are you hungry, _?"

You shake your head, "Not really." You have too many butterflies you can't even eat!

Cody looks at his mom and says, "We aren't hungry, Mom."

You look over at Alli and see her smiling so big at you. Just then, your phone starts to go off. You sigh and look down at it. It was a call from your mom. You let go of Cody's hand and answer it, "Hi, Mom."

"_? Are you alright? What are you doing? Have you settled in?" your mom rambles.

"Yeah, Mom. It's all good. I'm at a friend's house at a party. It's just a welcome back kind of party so don't freak out. It's just with his family," you explain.

"Oh. Alright, _. Be good and have fun. Call me tomorrow morning and tell me how it went. I already miss you!"

You half roll your eyes and say, "Mom it hasn't even been a whole day! I'll just call you tomorrow. Bye, love you!"

"Bye, _, I love you!" your mom finishes.

You hang up the phone and look at Cody, who is still sitting beside you. "Haha, sorry about that," you blush.

Cody slides his hand back in yours, "It's alright, honestly, I know how parents can be."

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?" you ask. You feel bad that he was staying behind with you.

Cody nods, "Yeah, it's fine. This way, we can have more time together…_, I wanna ask you something."

'Oh, God, please let him be asking me out!' you silently pray. "Yeah?" you ask, trying to ply it cool.

Cody takes your other hand in his and looks in your eyes, "_, I know we just met and all, but you are a super nice girl and I think you are so beautiful. Will you be my girl?"

"Yes!" you practically scream, "Oh, Cody, I never thought you would ask me!" You put your arms around his neck and hug him. He put his around you and held you close. 'Thank you, Jesus!' you pray.

"Thank you, _. This means a lot to me and I'm so happy to have a girl like you," Cody whispers in your ear.

You were smiling so big, and you see from the corner of your eye, through Cody's gorgeous blonde hair, everyone walking in to see you hugging.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"I keep coming back for more,

She's just the girl I'm looking for…"

Alli is the first to speak, "So guys, what's up?"

You pull away from each other. You are sure your face is beet-red. Cody is beaming, "I just asked _ out."

Angie speaks this time, "And?"

You grin, "I said yes."

Alli winks at Cody, "Good job, bro."

Angie and Brad are smiling, which you take to be a good thing. You, however, are sitting on the couch, probably looking stupid because of your huge smile. You stand up and check your phone. It was 10:45. You look at Cody awkwardly and say, "Cody, what time should I go home?"

Cody looks at his parents. Angie smiles and says, "Whenever you want, honey. One of us will take you back."

You say, "Oh, okay, so we have a while, then. What do you guys wanna do now?"

Alli chimes in, "We should start a bonfire…Just saying."

Brad nods and says, "Okay. Tom, do you want to help me?"

Tom grins and shouts, "Yeah!"

Angie and Alli go to the kitchen to get the stuff for s'mores. So it is just you and Cody again. Cody smiles and puts his arm around you, "Let's go outside."

"Okay, sounds good." You walk toward the door and out on the porch. From there, Cody leads you down the stairs and to their fire pit in the backyard. You recognize it from where you were walking earlier. Now, there were some lawn chairs set up around it. You sit down in one and Cody scoots one closer and sits down next to you. You lean back, "Cody this is so nice."

Cody looks up at the stars and says, "They sparkle just like your eyes."

Of course that makes you blush like crazy. You look at Cody. He was watching you. "How did I ever get so lucky as to have you?"

Cody puts a hand over yours, "I think I should be asking that question."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"I love you like a love song…"

The next morning, you wake up at Trevor's. What happened? Was yesterday a dream? You look at your phone. It is 8:15. The red light was blinking, so you unlock your phone and flip through the texts. One was from Cody.

CodySimpson: going to sleep. Had the best night! I love you my #Angel _

Wow…Cody tweeted about you. So now the whole world knows you're datng. Or at least they had the idea. You decide to tweet.

_: good morning my beautiful followers! I am One Less Lonely Girl 3 ily CodySimpson

You slide out of bed and walk to your closet. You decide on throwing on a pair of sweats from your school, a t-shirt with Cody's face on it, and your running shoes. You rummage through your bag for your Ipod and walk down the hall. The house was silent. 'Trevor's parents must be at work,' you think. You took a sticky note and wrote, "Going out for a run. ~ _" You needed practice over the summer for next year's cross-country team. You want to make varsity next year.

You walk out the door and start running down the street. You had some money in your pocket for water. You hope to run to the grocery store and back to Trevor's, which would be about 4-5 miles. You turn your Ipod on and turn it to "I Love You Like a Love Song" by Selena Gomez and the Scene. You smile at the lyrics and think about your new boyfriend…..

Speaking of him, was that him in his car? You turn your head and look over. Oh my gosh! It was! You wave and shout, "Cody!"

He looks at you in surprise, and the car slows down. He jumos out ang gives you a hug. "_? What are you doing up so early?"

You turn off your Ipod and reply, "I'm training for cross-country. I gotta run if I want to make varsity…What about you?"

Cody looks at his car, "Well, I'm off to record some stuff for my new album."

"That sounds cool!" you exclaim.

Brad is waving to Cody. Cody puts a finger up to say one second and says to you, "Well, I guess I have to go. Don't wanna be late. Hey, you should come with me. Wanna learn how to record songs?"

You nod, "Sure!" Then you look down at your clothes, "Am I dressed for it?"

Cody looks at them, "yeah, you will be fine. And nice shirt, by the way." He winks.

You smile and giggle, then hop into his car after him.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Welcome to Hollywood…"

'Oh my gosh my life is so perfect. How does this happen to me? Lord, thank you for making my life so amazing!' you think with a huge grin on your face as you plop down on your bed after a long morning at the studio.

Brianna walks into the room, "Wow, someone looks happy. What did he do now?"

"I was running and I saw him at a stop light. He took me with him to his studio an I got to watch him record for his album," you explain.

Brianna smiles smugly, "Well, you just have a dream come true, don't you?"

"I guess so!" you grin, "So what are you planning on doing today?"

Brianna smiles. You knew that look. In unison, you shout, "Beach!" she runs to her room to get changed and you rummage through the drawers looking for your bikini. You look at your bed where you threw your phone and saw a text from Cody.

C- Got any plans for today?

_- Yeah we are going to the beach! So excited!

C- Can I come?

_- Absolutely! Bring Alli!

C- She's with Madison, is that okay?

_- Yes as long as you teach me how to surf ;)

C- :P of course I will! Meet you there?

_- Yeah. We will be there by 1 bye 3

You sigh happily and fall back on your bed. Life is perfect. Brianna walks in with a bottle of sunscreen. "Hey, girl! Want some?" She stops and smiles at you with a knowing look in her eye. "Cody?"

You smile, "Yes. Can he, Alli, and Madison come to the beach with us? And I do want some sunscreen."

Brianna laughs, "I thought he might want to. Of course he can!" She winks at you and gives you a hug. "I'm so happy for you, _. You've got a great guy, I just know it."

You smile and hug her back, "Thanks, Brianna. I can feel it. He's the one."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"I'm all yours,

I'm not afraid…"

You lay on the soft beach sand with your head on a fluffy pink towel. You are wearing your pink aviators and a pink and white striped bikini. The sun warms your skin and you smile. Life is good. Brianna sits next to you reading an issue of Tiger Beat magazine. Trevor sat next to Brianna, one arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, look, _! Your boyfriend is on the cover!" Brianna notes.

You pull off your shades to look at it and grin, "Man, he's a looker. I can't believe I'm so lucky."

You hear a voice, "Yeah, I know I'm hot."

You gasp and turn around. Cody is smiling at you. "Cody!" you shout as you jump up to his open arms. He swung you around and held you close.

"Hey, _. How are you?" He asks.

"Great, now that you're here." You breathe him in. He smells like cologne. You look past his shoulder to see Alli and Madison walking towards you. You break apart from Cody and wave, "Hi, Alli!"

Alli smiles, "Hey, _!" She runs over and gives you a hug. Then she turns and says to Madison, "This is _, Cody's new girlfriend." She winks at Cody and grins.

Madison looks at you and smiles, "Hey, _, nice to meet you!"

"Hi, Madison! I'm a big fan ever since I saw The Game Plan…" you giggle. You hold your hand out towards Brianna and say, "Alli, Madison, this is my best friend Brianna and her boyfriend Trevor."

They stood up and say hi, then Brianna says, "So you guys wanna swim?"

Alli shouts, "Heck yes!" and she took off her clothes and shoes. Madison did the same so they wouoldn't get them wet and ran off towards the welcoming waves in their swimsuits. Brianna and Trevor followed, hand in hand.

You look at Cody, "You gonna teach me how to surf?"

Cody points at two surfboards that he had dropped in the sand. "Yep. We can practice here on the sand before you try it in the water.

You giggle, "Yeah, that would probably be the best…" Then you think, _'Best Friday ever!'_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"I don't ever wanna feel,

Like I did that day,

Take me to the place I love…"

"Hey, _. This is Kylie."

You are sitting on the couch in Cody's living room. It was a Sunday, and you were hanging out. The doorbell rings, so Cody gets up to answer the door. Now you were staring at a very pretty girl that you knew was Cody's friend. "Kylie? Like Kylie Jenner?" you ask.

She smiles at you, "Yeah, that's me!" She turns to Cody. "Well, I didn't know you had a friend over."

Cody sits down next to you. "Here's the thing. She isn't a friend, she's my girlfriend."

Kylie raises her eyebrows and looks at you, "Oh?"

You shyly nod. Something about this girl doesn't seem right.

Kylie flips her hair. "Well, I guess I'll leave then."

Cody stands up, "No, don't do that. Stay here and tell me why you're here. I'm not tryng to be rude, but you haven't showed up in a year."

Kylie frowns, "That's because you weren't here."

Cody shrugs and says, "Still, stay. _ doesn't even know you really so at least stay so she can. Come on, you're one of my best friends."

Kylie plops herself into the nearest chair and sighs, "Fine."

Cody sits back down and you lean closer to him. Your voice echoes through the room. "So why are you here?"

Kylie's eyes glare into you and you shrink down a bit. "Well, I was going to see Cody, but now you're here. He didn't even tell me."

Cody's eyes widen. "Kylie!"

She snaps back, "Well, it's true!"

Cody squeezes your hand and says, "The reason I didn't tell you is because we started going out last Wednesday!"

Kylie crosses her arms, "Okay. Well I have things to do. So bye."

Cody looks confused. "Alright. Bye I guess."

Kylie walks out the door and you turn to Cody. "What was that all about?"

Cody scratches his head, "I don't know. She's usually not like this to any of my friends."

You look at the floor. "It's me. You know, maybe I shouldn't be with you." You start to stand up.

Cody pulls you onto his lap and holds you to his chest, "_, don't ever say that! I need you in my life so don't you dare leave me."

You smile and put your arms around his neck, leaning your head against his shoulder. "I won't, Cody."

"Promise me," he says while brushing your hair out of your eyes.

You nod and say, "I promise."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"You can't replace me, you can't…"

When you get home, you tell Brianna all that had happened. She replies by saying, "Well, that little…"

"I know!" you shout. "I don't understand why she hates me so much. I mean, it's not my fault Cody asked me out."

Brianna nods then says, "You know what, Trevor's working today and you need some cheering up so, guess what, we're going to the mall."

You grin, "Bri. That sounds so good right now. Let me just grab some money." You walk up the stairs and into your room. You rummage through your things until you find your spending money. You take $1000 out of your wallet.

(Author's note: you have a really high paying job)

You put the rest of the money back and check your phone. There were some texts from Twitter. Wait. Ugh, there's a text from Cody.

(Author's note: if you don't have a Twitter or don't get the Twitter texts to your phone, just pretend)

C: _ I am so sorry about what happened. I talked to Kylie and she says she just felt left out that's all. She hasn't seen me in a while so it's understandable :/

You slowly read the message. It didn't seem likely that the reason Cody gave was right. You text back: Well, alright, but I'm gonna go to the mall so I'm not gonna text for a while. You wait until you get a reply.

C: Alright, I'll text you later or something

You stuff the money in your pocket so you won't need a purse and walk downstairs. "Okay, Brianna. I've got my money. Let's go!"

Brianna smiles, "I'm glad you're excited! I'll drive." You get into the car and turn the radio on. You smile at Brianna as a familiar song comes on and you sing along.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Her lips are red,

And those hips are turning heads,

Cuz she's a downtown girl…"

You walk to the food court, your arms laden with shopping bags.

Brianna smiles and laughs at you trying to hold all of the bags. "You should have gotten a cart," she jokes.

You look at her, "You have the same problem!"

You giggle and keep walking. On the way, you pass by the mall's fountain. Brianna points and says, "Look!"

The fountain was so pretty! The water was shooting up and it looked like it was changing colors. You stand and watch it when you notice a couple making out by it and think, "Aww how sweet."

Then, it hits you. That blonde hair and the muscles. And her dark brown hair. You point and say to Brianna, "That little slut is stealing my boyfriend!"

She looks and gets a shocked look on her face.

You shout, "CODY!" as your eyes get watery.

He breaks away from Kylie and looks at you. You stare at each other, he backs away from Kylie, and starts running towards you. You shake your head as tears start flowing from your eyes. Brianna puts an arm around you and whispers, "Let's go. We'll deal with him later." She guides you to the car and takes your bags from your arms, putting them in the back of the car. You had lost Cody while getting out of the mall because some fans had seen him. Now, you had to face the car ride home.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"He about to lose me…"

You are sobbing on your bed with Brianna's arms around you when the doorbell rings. Brianna stands, "I'll get it and tell him to go away."

You sniffle, "thanks." You sit hugging a pillow and hear voices coming from downstairs. You can't tell what they are saying, though. Then you hear footsteps up the stairs and the door bursts open.

"_, baby, please forgive me," Cody says. Brianna tries to push him away and he shouts, "Can I just have one minute with her?"

"She doesn't need you right now! Not after what you did!" Brianna screams.

Cody looks pleadingly at you. "Please…"

You nod softly, "It's okay, Brianna. Let him. I need to hear his side."

Brianna huffs, "Fine." She steps out of the room.

Cody walks over o your bed, "_. She came at me. I was going to surprise you, but Kylie just…came."

"You could have pushed her away!"

"Well, I was…curious as to how she would feel."

Your eyes start tearing up, "You're supposed to stay faithful to me, though."

Cody looks bashful, "I'm sorry. Forgive me. I promise it will never happen again."

"I don't know if I can trust you…" You drop the pillow and hold your head in your hands.

Cody pulls your hands away and puts his gently on your cheeks, wiping the tears away. He kisses your forehead and says in his sweet Australian accent, "Baby, I never want to lose you." Then he kisses your lips.

You can't help yourself, your body craves more. You didn't want to lose him either. You wrap your arms around him and he did the same to you.

When you break apart, Cody says, "Your kisses are better than anything. I'm never going to screw up again."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Oh, Romeo…"

"Cody. It's not this easy. You can't just kiss me and expect everything to be like it was before."

"But I—"

"Cody, you have to prove to me that you're not going to do that again?"

"How?"

"Well, that part's up to you." Now you are sitting on your bed. Your hands are in your lap.

Cody takes one in his. "I'm going to do anything…everything for you. I won't make that mistake again."

"You'd better hope you don't," you say with a smile and a wink.

Cody wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer to him. He puts his chin on your shoulder and kisses you on your cheek. "I won't."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"It's 11:30 at night,

And you're in your bed nice and tight,

Maybe you're dreaming of me…"

(Cody's pov)

I splashed water on my face and pulled a towel from the rack. I dried my face and looked up at my reflection in the mirror. I was so glad that _ accepted my apology. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. I don't know what happened earlier.

I was waiting by the fountain, it was so beautiful, just like _, I wanted to surprise her with a visit. I know it was supposed to be a girl's day for her, but I couldn't wait until later to see her.

Anyways, right when I saw her coming towards my direction, Kylie jumped into my view. "Hi, Cody!" she cheerfully said.

"Hi, Kylie. I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now. I'm gonna surprise _." Replaying those words in my head, I laughed. It was ironic how big of a surprise it really was.

"Why? Can't it just wait?" I could tell Kylie was starting to get worked up.

"Kylie, I know you might still have feelings for me, but _ is the one. At least right now, everything about her feels right. I just don't feel the same way about you if this is what you want. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go surprise _."

Kylie's eyes flicked over to _'s direction. "Surprise her with this!" Then she kissed me.

I heard her. Her scream was filled with horror at my betrayal. I pushed Kylie away and ran towards _. It felt terrible when I lost her in the crowd, like at that moment, I was going to lose her forever.

My head was in my hands. What would have happened if _ rejected me? No. I don't even want to think about that. "I can't lose her," I said to my reflection. "I will never mess up having her in my life. I think she's the best girl I've ever met." It hit me. I know what I'm going to do to make it all up to her.


End file.
